Three strikes and your in?
by RoseQueen2424
Summary: Alice finds a new game for the twins to play. What happens when Dee and Dum take the rules of the game into their own hands? A Dee,Dum and Alice Oneshot.


Three strikes and you're...in?

Dee and Dum were at their post pacing back and forth. Dum was in red and Dee was in blue which matched the color of each boy's eyes. They were carrying axes in their hands as they paced around the gate. They were both annoyed that blond chickie rabbit had caught them slacking and yelled at them. They didn't want the boss to cut their pay so they were waiting until blond chickie rabbit was too busy to come and check on them.

Five minutes later Dee and Dum decided that they had waited long enough and that the blond bunny was too busy to come and check on them. Now they could go run off and play 'kill or die' with the heart castle guards. They were about to abandon their posts when Alice came out of the woods.

Alice had been walking in town when she saw the perfect age appropriate game for the twins to play. She had gone and bought the things needed to play this game and was carrying them in a bag at her side.

The twins were so happy to see their onee-san. They never go to see her when they were at work. The bag Alice was carrying immediately gained their attention and got them wondering if their onee-san had brought them a present.

"Onee-san!" the twins yelled dropping their axes and running over to give her a hug.

"Hello Dee. Hello Dum," Alice said. She was almost surprised to find them here considering that the twins were never at their posts when she came by to visit. The other day she had seen them at the amusement park and had heard them both making plans to go there again yesterday.

"Did you come to play with us Onee-san?" Dee asked Alice hopefully.

"We could go and play a game in our room Onee-san," Dum added.

Alice knew the type of game the twins were talking about and she said "Actually, I brought a game for us to play instead."

Dee and Dum looked at each other. They hadn't expected their Onee-san to bring a game for them to play. "What game is it Onee-san?"

"Well, it is a game called baseball," Alice said pulling the bat and ball out off her bag. "One person holds the bat and the other person throws the ball to the person holding the bat. The person holding the bat has to hit the ball by swinging the bat at it."

She gave Dee the bat and Dum the ball and showed them what to do. When Dee managed to hit the ball, Alice made them switch places so that Dum could hit the ball. The twins caught on to the game really quickly. This didn't surprise Alice; she had a feeling that they would like it. She walked to the side under a tree and sat down with a book.

Dee and Dum were having fun playing this game that Onee-san called baseball. They had realized that they could play this game with a bunch of different things. Some of these things included grenades and other bomb like objects. However they knew that Onee-san would be upset if they started to play with bombs. Instead they found some rocks that they could use instead. They then came up with a new way to play this game and decided to act on it.

Alice however didn't notice. She was deeply absorbed in the book that she was reading. She was putting her faith in the twins that they wouldn't try anything that she wouldn't approve of.

**CRASH!**

Alice looked up from her book and realized the mistake that she had made.

**CRASH!**

She slammed her book shut and ran towards the sound of the shattering glass.

**CRASH!**

When Alice found the twins Dum was chasing Dee around with the bat. "What are you two doing?" she asked them sounding upset.

Dee and Dum had created a new type of "baseball" with the rocks they had found. You had to take three rocks and hit all of them with the bat. Then you would get a ball thrown at you. If you were hit by the ball then you could go and chase the person around with the bat and try to hit them. When they finished explaining all of this to Alice she looked horrified.

She tried to calm herself down and she said as calmly as she could, "Dum, give me the bat. Dee, give me the ball."

They both gave her the baseball equipment. Alice sighed annoyed with herself and with the twins. "I can't believe you two," she said sounding disappointed.

"We're sorry Onee-san," Dee and Dum said sounding ashamed of their behavior. They looked sad that they had upset her.

Alice looked at them and felt her heart pang. She couldn't stand looking at their sad faces. "Al-Alright, you can have the ball and bat back but you have to promise not to do it again.

Smiles spread across Dee and Dum's faces. They took the ball and bat back from her and said in unison "Thank you Onee-san!"

Alice couldn't help but smile at their expressions. The sky suddenly turned pink with the setting sun. "Oh no, I need to go. I don't want to get caught out after dark," Alice said looking at the sky with a worried expression.

"Aww, Onee-san, why can't you stay over?" The twins whined.

Alice thought about it for a minute. Staying at the mansion wouldn't be so bad but she had to get back to the tower and she didn't want to see what Blood would do to her for introducing the twins to baseball. She told the twins that she really had to go and reminded them to play nice.

As she headed back to the clock tower she hoped that the twins would keep their promise and stay out of trouble.

**~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~**

Boris was looking around for Pierce. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to do something. He sat down on a table and turned his head from side to side looking for Pierce. Instead he found Dee and Dum walking up to him carrying a long wooden stick and a ball.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Boris asked looking at the bat curiously.

"We were going to play some baseball," Dum said smiling.

"You want to join us?" Dee asked.

"Sure, I can't find that stupid mouse anyway," Boris said getting off of the table.

Dee and Dum looked at each other, "Great!" Dee said.

"Now first we have to go and find some rocks," Dum said with a wicked smile

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I should be writing other stuff but I couldn't help but write this down. I thought it was going to be shorter when I first wrote it but this makes me happy too. **

**This is my second attempt at trying to write as an omnipresent author. (Please tell me if I am doing it right...or if it is good.) **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
